Another World
by terra hotaru
Summary: What if there's another world out there... A Real World, where we are living in right now? And Axel and Roxas get sucked into this world? What would the two do in this now modern world? AkuRoku.YAOI.Lemon One-shot, my first time doing it.


Just a little short thingy that my mind come up with…

Disclaimer : I don't own kingdom hearts, kingdom hearts II, and of course, is not mine either.

Warning : YAOI. Lemon.

**Edited: ** 20 February 2009. I just noticed how crappy this one fic is. :D So, I decided to edit it.

--

Roxas was determined. Even though it meant that he had to sacrifice everything, he would go… go and search for his somebody. No matter how selfish that would make him. It was important…

"Your mind's made up?" A red head man asked. His tone was one of worry and panic. Worry that something unwanted would happen to his best friend and panic that he might not see his best friend again, even worst…he might be the one that ended up _hurting _Roxas.

Roxas paused, unwilling to face the redhead.

"Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know." The blond answered calmly without even turning back to eye the red head.

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me…" Roxas walked away.

"That's not true… I would…" the red head said. As he whispered those words to himself, the dark night sky of the World that Never Was started to rumble. Roxas, who was halfway out of the world, quickly turned his back, taking a suspicious glance at Axel, and staring up to the sky. Axel quickly approached Roxas, trying to shield him from what was about to come.

"Axel, don't go attempting this kind of stupid stuff again. I'll go no matter what you do." Roxas growled, frustrated, putting a hand to his forehead while Axel grasped his shoulder tightly and possessively.

"Roxas," Axel sighed, "you know I don't have the ability to make the sky rumble." He defended himself.

The sky started to spurt out light once in a while and everything became dark once again. The lights in the streets blinked dimly and was stopped dead soon. Roxas summoned his twin keyblade, ready for a fight while Axel also summoned his chakrams, still holding on to Roxas. "_Shit,_ it must have been the heartless again, isn't it?" Axel cursed, knowing all too well that the heartless always attack in the most unexpected times. Soon, everything became dark and Roxas and Axel fell unconscious.

--

Roxas was awoken by the sunlight which was shining directly to his face. He opened his eyes a little, suddenly feeling very hot due to the black hooded cloak he was wearing. When he had opened his eyes wholly, he saw Axel's face, directly close up in front of him. He jumped a little, quickly backing away. When he eyed his surroundings, he found himself surrounded by a crowd of people with black hair and eyes, or blonds with blue or green eyes. They were a mix of blurry color, either because Roxas was still in his half conscious state or because he was too tired and frustrated to care. "Are you okay?" one of them asked.

Roxas didn't answer. He looked around some more. What he saw made him more than puzzled… blue skies stretched as far as his eyes could see, big tall buildings with screens, crossroads and junctions full of people, and some strange four wheeled vehicles moving around… "Whoa, they looked _a lot _like them, huh?" said another one, a female, wearing strange uniform with short skirt.

"What? You mean Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts II?" A girl standing beside the female whispered, loud enough for Roxas to hear.

"Yeah, great cosplay!" another girl jumped excitedly, squealing.

Axel was awakened then, sitting up slowly, touching his temple, "Ouch, my head hurts," he muttered.

"Axel, what'd you do?" Roxas asked, annoyed, glaring at Axel.

"Hey? What'd I do? Where is this?"

"How the hell should I know!?" Roxas screamed. "Holy _heck_, I was so determined to go out and find my somebody, you moron! And you just _have_ to ruin it!"

"Whoa there, don't start screaming at me. I didn't do anything, Rox."

"They even _act _like them." Another female squeaked. "Aww, so _cute_," the girl approached and ruffled Roxas' hair. Some others followed to touch them. Soon, the two was surrounded and tackled by the people. Roxas was angered, he was about to summon his keyblade, but found out that he was unable to do so. He had the urge to murder the people who were messing around with him, especially when they were touching Axel inappropriately. It was absurd, but he growled frustratedly because he couldn't do anything about it as he was attacked by a bunch of fangirls.

After ten minutes, having enough of playing and smooching Axel and Roxas, the crowd left, leaving the two in awe.

"What just happened?" Roxas managed to utter some words, his cheek red with lipstick's stains and his hair was messy.

"How should I know?" Axel shrugged, cloak torn apart, bright red hair darkened because of the dirt, in an even worse condition than Roxas.

--

"So, we found out that this world's name is America, people think we are cosplaying and are from a certain videogame named 'Kingdom Hearts II'…" Axel summed up what they had found out over their last thirty minutes of asking people around the streets.

"A videogame?" Roxas frowned, biting his lower lips. "What is this? Some kinda joke? And isn't kingdom hearts that big door that Xemnas is searching for?"

"Don't ask me. Act and don't think. One life's little rule."

Roxas pursed his lips, narrowing and rolling his eyes, sighing in frustration. "And how should we _act_, Axel?" he mocked.

Axel grinned brightly, seemingly unbothered by the blond's behavior. "Well, let's just go around, I'm sure we'll find a way. As long as you're not going away, everything's fine with me."

"I can't even summon the keyblade or the portal. This is way stupid…" Roxas shook his head in disbelieve, still trying to figure out what had happened.

"Same with me. My sweet chakrams won't come out."

"This is sick… I want to beat people so bad…" Roxas said, disinterested, shifting his attention to that best friend of his.

"W-what?!" Axel backed away, having a bad feeling up his sleeves. He could feel the shivers already.

"And _you_ are my _target_." Roxas hissed, stepping forward, taking a battle stance, and starting to fight. Axel tried to dodge but stumbled upon the people walking in the streets, "No, Rox. _Bad _idea." He pleaded.

"Aww…" Roxas' pout turned into an evil smirk, "You're my _best _friends, right?"

"Roxass!!!" Too late… Roxas jumped onto the older guy and started beating the crap outta him. Axel was either too confused to pry Roxas off of him or he was happy being beaten by the blond. That…or that he was actually weaker than Roxas. Of course not, right?

--

Having no way around, Roxas came up with an idea to search for a computer where there would contain data and information that would be useful for them. Axel, with his aching body, grunted and merely followed. "Come to think of it… How come everybody in this world recognized us? How come they know our names?" Roxas asked, whispering to himself, loud enough for Axel to hear.

"You mean, we're famous or something?" Axel shrugged again.

"… And girls squealed all over us when they see us. Isn't that strange?" Roxas inquired, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Yeah…" Axel smirked, grinning widely.

"You like the attention, don't you?" Roxas eyed him.

"They love me." Axel grinned again, not paying attention to Roxas.

Roxas merely sighed.

At last, the two stranded boys found a computer—which they thought was quite a bit odd, because it shaped like a square thin box. A woman had kindly lent her laptop to Roxas. Roxas just stared in amazement as the woman explained, while the woman is a little bit amused. "What do you want to find out about?"

"How do you know us?" Roxas asked.

"_Know _you? Axel and Roxas are the most famous characters in the _freaking Kingdom_ Hearts! You guys are cosplaying them. You should know!" She said excitedly.

"We _are_ Roxas and Axel." Axel confirmed.

"Huh, keeping up to your act? Well then… just take a look at this." The woman turned her attention back to her laptop and start typing some things to the keyboard. "_This _is kingdom hearts II." The woman announced and the screen quickly downloaded the videos of the scene where Axel died.

_"I wanted to see Roxas. He... was the only one I liked... He made me feel... like I had a heart. It's kind of... funny... You make me feel... The same..."_

"Whoah, _I _died?!" Axel shouted after seeing the scene.

"Yeah, Sora is Roxas' nobody. And Roxas basically merged with him at the beginning of the game. Since then, Axel had been searching for Roxas."

"You, searching for me?" Roxas eyed Axel, feeling slightly amused.

"Well, I would… if you had gone away." Axel said, truthfully.

"Hey, if you guys wanted to act some more, let me ask you this." The woman stopped, eyeing them one by one. "Do you two _love_ each other?"

At that, Roxas and Axel both blushed and the two screamed together, "_Love_? No!!"

"For god's sake, we're both _guys_. How could I love this – this _retard?_" Roxas added some more.

"Yeah, and there's no way I would _love_ this short blondie. He's _much_ too small for me." Axel said. At that, Roxas punched Axel. "Hey!" Axel protested.

"You _are_ too cute." The woman squealed. "Here, try reading this. It's the people's love for you. You are so cute together." The woman handed over her laptop to Roxas. Axel sneaked an arm around Roxas' shoulder and averted his stare to the laptop. The first sentence they see was 'Unleash your Imagination.'

They began reading the words in the lower part of the screen. It took them almost four hours. Axel swallowed a little when he read the scenes of him and Roxas making out while Roxas just put on a face of disgust, can't even begin to imagine it. "Hot, isn't it?" The woman asked, while sipping his drink.

"Y-yeah…" Axel said with a shaky voice, "I didn't know I and Roxas are capable of doing that."

"It's disgusting, you _retard!_ What the hell is this?!" Roxas shook his head in disbelieve.

"It's a fanfiction. We fans of Kingdom Hearts, make stories based on the characters in the game. There are many yaoi fanfic of Axel and Roxas."

"So, you mean people in this world make fanfiction of us? The – the stories where we are gay and basically make out, make love, and get on each other's pants?" Roxas asked with a frown on his face.

"We're _famous_?" Axel jumped happily.

"Umm, yes."

"Roxas, read some more." Axel poked his finger to Roxas' stomach earning a death glare from the blond.

"I've had enough, _thank you_." The blond shoved the laptop to Axel and Axel starts clicking away, searching for more stories. "I need to find a way back to the World that Never Was." He muttered under his breath. "Let's go, Axel." Roxas snatched the laptop away, giving it back to the woman, "Thanks."

"Nice meeting ya." The woman smiled and Roxas dragged Axel away.

--

The two spent their time away searching every corner of the town for some way that might lead them out of the city. The light soon faded into darkness. The sky was getting dark and the sun had hid itself from the rest of the world. Tired and annoyed, Roxas finally stopped the search, slamming his back against the wall in a dark alleyway. Axel did the same too beside him. "This is no use." Roxas sighed.

"You mean we'd never get back?"

"I hope not."

"While we're at that…" Axel grinned. He walked straight up to Roxas, putting his hands on both sides of Roxas, pinning the smaller blond to the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Roxas hissed, blushing a little.

"I wanted to do it like the stories. Don't you want to?"

"W-What?! _No, no… No way!_ Get off of me!"

Before Roxas could scream anymore protests, Axel had pressed his lips to Roxas'. Roxas tried to struggle away but soon found that he was much smaller than the redhead that he could not do anything but submit. Roxas felt a little bit disgusted at first but soon turned out to enjoy the kiss. Axel nib Roxas' lower lips slowly, earning a moan from Roxas. His hands rubbed Roxas' back, pulling his shirt to his chest. Roxas complied and let Axel pulled his shirt up. Axel traveled down to the blond's body, sucked, and bit his shoulder. Roxas tilted his head a bit to give Axel better access.

The ministrations continued on until Axel can't hold it anymore. Both are naked as of now. Axel pushed Roxas down the floor and Roxas landed down with a thud. He leaned down and started to lick the blond's length. Roxas moaned and almost screamed; he bucked his hips a bit, wanting more attention to his length. Axel complied and gave Roxas more pleasure. "Rox, come to me." Axel mumbled between his moans and grunts.

Roxas shouted as he came directly into Axel's mouth. Axel swallowed and licked the tip of Roxas' length clean. Roxas knew the worst was about to come as Axel come up to him and kissed him again. Without any warning, Axel thrusts into Roxas' opening. Roxas bit his lips until it bled. It hurt a lot and all the blond could do was just hold his voice back down. Axel cooed some soft words to Roxas, making Roxas felt a little bit more comfortable. He waited a while until Roxas gave him the signal. Then, he started hammering into the small body. It all ended when Axel came deep inside of Roxas' body and lie beside the blond.

"I – never knew it was gonna feel this good." Axel said between his pants.

"You are sick, Axel…" Roxas said, already feeling sore. He reached out to take his cloak and covered himself with it. "What… the hell do you think you're doing? In a dark alleyway like this."

"Ooo, I thought you enjoyed it." Axel smirks. "This another world is really interesting, huh? We're doing it like the stories."

"And you got horny and screwed me just because of some fanfiction." Roxas hissed.

"I love you, Rox."

"I hate you so much…" Roxas panted again, catching his breath and trying hard to calm his tingling body. Axel reached out an arm and hugged Roxas closer. Roxas leaned into Axel and curled up to the red head's chest. Silently, Roxas cursed the fact that he was lying in the dark _alleyway_ on the _asphalt_ road with Axel, but he gave in to slumber after a while.

--

Crappy, huh… wanted to do this for a while. This is my first attempted lemon and my first short story. I never do short stories before. Heh… critique and comment me please, so that I can improve. This story's a bit rushed, so please ignore the grammar mistakes and stuff. I have to go to the airport in half an hour. So, I'll just submit it quick.

**Edit: **Ooo, I remember when this is. :D So, I'm not changing the last end note. And I also did _not_ make any changes to the lemon. :D Just because, I'd love to come back and read and then laugh at my awful attempt. Hehe… :D Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
